Isis: Lady of the Flesh
by Bittersweetsymphony19
Summary: Caleb’s little sister is a handful. She’s best friends with Tyler and hates Reid, however she’s not the  sweet girl everyone think she is, she can be very dark sometimes and she gets what she wants with her charm.R&R TylerOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is something I came up with a little while ago, I hope you guys like it.**

**Summary: Caleb's little sister is a handful. She's best friend's with Tyler and hates Reid, however she's not the sweet girl everyone think she is, she can be very dark sometimes and she gets what she wants with her charm.**

**I do not own any of the character from the covenant, only the OC**

XxxxxxxxxX

**Isis's POV**

"ISIS, DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" my brother yelled interrupting my homework. I growled and walked out of my room stumping my feet in disagreement. I hate it when Caleb treats me like this, like I've done something wrong when I haven't, not that I remember anyways.

"What?" I shouted walking towards the kitchen.

"Mom's on the phone" he handed me the small phone and walked away.

"I could have taking it upstairs; hello mom"

"_Hi honey; hows everything?"_

"Well for one, I can't stand my brother, two I don't like the school, and three I hate this hellhole town, should I go on?"

"_Oh honey nonsense you'll get used to school and to the small town, you know when I married your father I was your age and I came from…"_

"The big city, yeah, yeah I know the story mom, I still hate this town"  
my mother had been engaged to my father when she was sixteen and she married him at the age of seventeen. She often tells me how much she didn't like this town and every boring point of her life blah blah blah.

After ten minutes of talking to my mother I had had enough she can go on for hours if you don't stop her.

"Yeah mom that's sounds delightful, but I need to do my AP Cal. homework or else I get detention, I'll talk to you later bye" I hung up and as I was walking upstairs I heard the doorbell ring.

"Wonderful" I muttered under my breath and proceeded to answer the door.

"Queen of the dammed" he greeted me and pushed his way in.

"Reid" I glared at him and then saw Tyler walking up the steps; I smiled and went to hug him. He had been one of my best friends ever since I was little; heck he was my best friend. He hugged me back smiling and my afternoon had just gotten better.

"Hey Ty I was just about to call you, I need help" I admitted

"Well we all know that, admitting to it is the first step" Reid chuckled and I looked at him with an evil glare.

"Listen you little miscreant peasant, I will not stand your pathetic comments for sarcastic remarks, get a life idiot and leave mine alone" I practically shouted.

He did nothing but smirked, and walked over to me; now he was too close.

"Careful Isis, I bite" he whispered in my ear and laughed walking away towards the kitchen.

"Ugh I cant stand him" I said angrily.

"He does it because he knows he can get to you that way, ignore him and you'll see, that drives him crazy, now lets go take a look at that homework shall we" Tyler said motioning for me to lock arms with him, he's always such a goof.

"Of course" I said grabbing his arm and leaning against him, I was very tired.

"Gymnastics today?" he asked.

"Yeah and couch Stevens is making us work extra hard, I've put my legs behind my head so many times today, I'm not a freaking ballerina you know" I said dragging my feet upstairs; he just looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh my god you perv" I slapped his arm and almost fell backwards; he supported me by my back and started to laugh like a maniac.

"Guys are such pigs" I stated

"Hey I didn't say anything for you to offend me with such comment" he smiled, how could I say anything back when he was smiling like this, his puppy eyes looking down at me I couldn't do anything else but smile.

"Fine you win, gosh now finish my homework!"

"Yes ma'am" he smiled and I fell on my bed; the pillows were so soft and comfortable.

"Mmm this is heaven" I said closing my eyes scooting closer to the middle of the bed.

"All done" he said with a big smile

"Thanks, what would I do without you" I spoke mindlessly into the pillow. He walked over and layed next to me pulling the covers up to keep me warm, I sighted and snuggled over to him and rested my head on his chest.

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked looking up at him

"I already took the class remember? Plus it was very easy"

"For you perhaps" I mummbled; he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you decided to come back to Ipswich, I was getting tired of driving all the way to Boston to go see you" he whispered.

"I'm glad too but I don't think Evelyn likes me very much"

"You're mother loves you Is, she's just a little unhappy of your rebellious attitude"

"Oh whatever, I'm just happy she's decided to stay a while over at grandmas that way I don't have to deal with her and her mommyness"

"Yeah well you can always come and live with me"

"Thanks but I don't think I can deal with fuck boy being there twenty four seven"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him"

"I've had almost eighteen years to get to know him Ty and I still despise him"

"Good, that way he will not steal you from me, he always steals all my friends" he quickly stated looking down at me.

"Don't worry hun, you can never loose me, we're in this forever" I said and he smiled.

"I like that" he said softly.

There was a loud knock on the door followed by the screeching sound of Reid's voice.

"You two dressed?" he called loudly.

"Not really why?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Isis" I heard my brother's voice and Reid's laughter.

"I'll get it" I said getting up rolling over Tyler, he let out a groan.

"Ah man we didn't even get to foreplay" I said opening the door to find my brother beet read and Reid's mouth hanging open while Tyler rolled over in laughter.

"Not funny Isis, I ordered some pizza but it will take less time if we pick it up, Reid and Pogue are going with me you stay here with Tyler, Ty keep an eye on her" he looked behind me to the laughing Tyler.

"Only an eye?" I pouted and he glared at me.

"We'll be back soon" He said through grinded teeth.

"And I will have fun without you" I slammed the door almost hitting his face.

I giggled my way to the bed where Tyler was holding his stomach from laughter.

* * *

**Well there goes the first chapter, thank you for reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well here's the second chapter, thanks everyone who reviewed and everyone who read it or is reading it. Anyways; Enjoy.**

* * *

Isis's POV 

I walked over to the girls locker room, I was dreading the fact that I had to practice more gymnastics, I hate it; my mother had made me take it since I was five, I hated it, but in the other hand I was as flexible as rubber.

"Okay girls before you change you need to know that Couch Hardyns is sick and he's taking the remaining days of the week off and also next week so that means gymnastics and P.E is going to be together for about two weeks. Now you know how I feel about this but the principal asked me nicely and I accepted it, nevertheess you will have to practice as hard no matter who is here, no I'm going to ask you to be nice and please help me out a bit and don't give me a hard time with this, and since there will be boys on the other classes wear your shorts over your leotards. Allrighty you have ten minutes to change" couch Stevens said leaving the locker room. I grunted and sat on the bench, this means I have to be with the guys in P.E for two weeks if not longer. Wonderful.But Tyler had it too; this will be fun. i smiled and went into the little bathroom on the back to change.

I started to change when I noticed a hand print on my hip, and on the other. Oh great.

I started to walk out in my black leotard and my black shorts. My long brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and looked in the mirror one last time. My light brown eyes looked tired making my lashes look longer, my pale face looked paler every day, I didn't have any lip gloss, but my lips were naturally full and pink.

"You look beautiful as always Isis, why do you pout every time you look in the mirror?" Jessie asked when she saw me.

"I don't know, I guess I can use a little color"

"Are you kidding me, you are naturally tanned, most of us would kill for your skin, or your body or your face for that matter, you don't need anymore color Is, you're naturally beautiful" she smiled and patted me on the back.

"Then why is it that none of the guys even look at me?"

"Your brother Is, they're all scared of him, now lets go do some good old gymnastic"

"Fun" I said in a sarcastic voice

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hideous ducky" Reid said smirking when he saw me come out of the lockers.

"Don't you have anything better to do than pick on me"

"Not really"

"Shows how much of a life you have"

"Okay people lets take a seat in the bleachers and wait for my instructions" Couch Stevens yelled whistling at the end; stupid whistle it left a ring in my ear.

I took a seat at the top and waited for the teacher to come back.

"Poke" Tyler poked me tickling me; I squeaked.

"Hey Ty"

"Hey love, you look so down"

"I'm just tired I didn't get any sleep last night"

"How come"

"Couldn't sleep"

"I'm sorry" he said chuckling; tilting my head so it would rest on his shoulder I looked up at him.

"We have class together for the next few weeks"

"Finally I'll get to see you do some gymnastics"

"Ha funny, forget it"

"Isis you have bars today, get to it" Couch Stevens yelled.

"Aww damn it"

"See I am going to get you do some weird air flips today"

"Joy"

"Break a leg"

"I wish" I dragged my feet down to the bars and powdered my hands.

I jumped in the air and caught the bar in my hands. Bringing my legs forwards; I swung them and did a split flipping around the bars; after a couple of minutes I had it all mastered again, I was practically flying in the air. I have to admit I love the feeling.

"Okay Isis that's enough go take a break" the teacher yelled and I did a dismount landing perfectly on the matt.

"You know what walk around the field with the P.E class, that way your legs wont go limp" she yelled again.

"All right"

"That was so cool" Tyler clapped twice and gave me a hug.

"Thanks" it was nothing compared with what I could do.

"So why do you hate it so much if you're like a pro at it?"

"I don't know"

"Let go walk before the couch starts to yell again" he said and I wined. we walked out side circling the building going over to the field. it was about five hundred yards away and no body was around.

"You left handprints on my hips"

"What?"

"You did, I noticed them this morning" I chuckled

"I'm sorry" he smiled slightly.

"It's not a problem Ty, I thought it was funny"

"We should tell them Is" he said in a low voice.

"No, my brother won't understand Ty, you know how he is"

"I can talk to him, he'll understand; we cant hide this forever; people are starting to notice" he said looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Truth is I don't want to tell my brother that Tyler and I are together because I know he will do the impossible to keep us away from each other, I know him and as much as Tyler's like a brother to him he will tear apart any guy that comes close to me, he said it once not until I'm eighteen.

"Three more months Ty, and we can do whatever we want, we can scream it out loud but until then, you know it's next to impossible"

He sighted and nodded, he knows how strict my brother is and now that my mom is not here he's worse. I hate this.

"Don't be mad please" I pleaded

"I'm not mad Isis is just that I…I hate that I can't be close to you when I want to, and I can't tell everyone so every guy would stay away from you, it burns whenever some idiot comes and hits on you, I wish we didn't have to sneak around"

"I do too"

"I knew it" we both turned around hearing Reid's voice, my heart started pounding in my chest. We're toast.

"Knew what?" I asked looking at him

"I heard everything Isis, Ty why didn't you tell me?" he turned to Tyler.

"Reid you can't say anything; Caleb would kill us" Tyler spoke.

"I don't know about that Ty, I think Caleb ought to know who his lil' sis is seeing, don't you agree Caleb?" oh my god.

"Huh?" Caleb turned around when we came to a full stop "Know what?"

"Nothing" I said quickly and Reid was smirking. Oh how I hated him.

"Okay" he walked over to Pogue.

I sighted and glared at Reid.

"Lets make a deal here, you will not tell my brother and I will not tell everyone of the girls in school how…"

"Deal" he said quickly turning away.

"Tell every girl what?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing c'mon" I pulled him by his arm and we walked away.

I pulled him into the bathroom and pushed him against the wall. He smirked and I kissed him; clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. His hair was silky and smooth and my fingers were intertwined in it. His tongue gently massaged mine and I moaned into his mouth. He turned us around to push me against the wall this time. His knee was supporting my body up pressing against me; exiting me even more. Danm it if only I didn't have a fucking leotard on.

"We can't" I whispered against his lips.

"Why not?" he asked a little out of breath I kissed him again.

"Leotard remember"

"Right"

"Tonight; come over, I'll be waiting, don't be late" I smiled.

"Am I ever?" he said kissing my earlobe; I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Just as reminder, I don't want to start without you"

He chuckled and nibbled on the skin on my collar bone.

I looked in the mirror to my left and saw how perfect we looked together, our bodies pressed against each other in a loving way. His skin melted into mine. Fervor kisses and small moans made the next hour go by very fast, when we heard everyone outside going back to the lockers he set me on my feet and we made our self presentable again. His shirt was slightly wrinkled, and my hair was very messy.

I let my hair fall cascading down on side and gently brushed it with my fingertips looking in the mirror. He came and pulled my back against his chest still looking in the mirror.

"Look how good we look together" he whispered in my ear.

"I know" I smiled and pulled away a little to put my hair up again.

"You are coming to dinner right?" I asked

"Yeah, we need to finish our homework" he said smiling kissing my neck.

"We do" I turned around and kissed him.

"Lets go"

We walked out and no one noticed us leaving the abandoned bathroom. He went into the boy's locker room and I continued to the girl's. I changed into the hideous uniform and let my hair down, I applied a little of eyeliner and lip-gloss giving myself a natural look.

I unbuttoned the top button of the blouse and showed my necklace.

The small medallion showed a silver pentagon and it had different gemstones at the end of each point of it; my mother had wore it, my grandmother did too, she got it from her grandmother as well, and so it dated back so many years old. It was very simple and it resembled the tattoo in the small of my back. So many people had asked me why I had a pentagon on my back; honestly I don't know I just like it and decided to get it tattooed. Of course my brother didn't know about it; he would flip if he knew I had a tattoo.

My next class was science and Reid happened to sit next to me; I frowned at the though; thank god it was the last class for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay guys well here goes the thisr chapy, thanks so much for reding and reviewing, I am currently stuck with my other two fanfics so i will work on this one untill i get some sort of ideas for the other ones. enjoy.**

**Isis's POV**

"Silence" the professor ordered and the whole room became quiet in an instance.

I pulled my notebook out and opened to a blank page to start with every day's routine.

I was into the notes when I felt a small paper ball hit the side of my face. I looked to my right and saw Reid smirking.

"Cut it out Garwin" I said almost whispering.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Danvers?"

I pursed my lips and smiled and he twisted holding his groin in pain.

"Bitch" he whispered holding on tight to his balls.

"I told you not to mess with me Reid next time they'll come off" I smiled and continued writing my notes. About five minutes passed and I gasped putting a hand over my mouth shutting my eyes tightly. Thanks goodness we were on the last row. That bastard.

"How do you like that" he whispered.

"Loved it actually" and he was again holding on tight to his balls, I could do this all day.

Making me orgasm in the middle of class; who the fuck does he think he is?

"I can do this all day Reid and the only one who will be sorry at the end of it will be you, so it's your choice" I smirked and he retuned it.

"So can I" he smirked again and I his eyes flash and again I whimpered.Too hard asshole.

"Fuck" I whispered gasping for air.

"See" he smiled and turned his face to the teacher.

I used on him again and this time I made him come so hard I saw tears in his eyes, I smiled please with my self and proceeded to take notes. Guess he won't be getting up after class god knows that stain can't be covered. Oh shit powers right, damn it.

"Class dismissed" the professor said after the bell rang. "Don't forget your homework"

I got up quickly and almost ran out of class trying to hold the laughter. I love this class.

I found Tyler in the hallway and walked over to him, he smiled when he saw me.

"How was class?" He asked.

"The usual" I responded and we made our way to the parking lot. I saw my brother resting against his car and smiled in our direction.

"That's odd" I said confused.

But then this blonde girl walked passed us and they embraced in a loving hug I almost gagged at the site.

"That's Sarah, your brother's girlfriend" Tyler pointed out as we walked over to them, I didn't know he had a girlfriend but whoever she was she had just become my best friend, talk about a distraction, this way I can do as I please a he will be too occupied with his girlfriend to notice.

"I heard that the brain starts to loose cell after a minute without oxygen" I said.

They pulled away and the blond girl blushed looking at me.

"Hi, you must be Isis" she said extending her hand.

"The one and only" I said shaking her hand. "Who are you?"

"Isis this is Sarah, my girlfriend"

"Oh well is very nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Well I see you too are busy, I'll catch a ride with Ty, all see ya at home" he didn't say anything I smiled in victory and Tyler and I walked to his car.

"I love her" I said smiling

Tyler laughed and opened the door for me. I climbed in the passenger seat and he got in the driver side starting the car immediately, we drove off to my house to change. Tyler drives very slow sometimes but this time he was flying, he was driving like a maniac.

We got home and I hurried to my closet changing quickly. Tyler had already changed when I walked out and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you…right nevermind" he smiled and we walked outside. To my surprise my brother wasn't home yet and I was so happy, I practically bounced toward the hummer and giggled, Tyler was looking at me with and idiotic grin.

"Where to?" he asked

"Anywhere" I leaned and crashed my lips to his.

"How about our spot?" he asked between kisses.

"Perfect" I whispered against his lips. He smiled and we pulled out of my house driving toward the cliff.

We called it our place because that's where we used to go when we were kids, whenever we wanted to chill out or just escape the world for a little bit, we would go there. We also called it our place because that's where we kissed for the first time, among other things.

We arrived there in about half an hour and he parked right before the edge. Some tree surrounded us and it was starting to get foggy outside. We got out of the car and he pressed a button on his key that opened the trunk. He had taken out the back seats because he was 'remodeling' the seats. They were somewhere in the basement of his house. The car floor was padded and on the roof top there was a bigger than most monitor to play videogames or movies. He had two blankets in there, which he spread over it so it would be so uncomfortable to lay there and watch movies. All in all the trunk was very comfy and I climbed in followed by him. He started the car again just for the a/c and I layed back resting against the padded blanket. He did the same next to me and popped in a movie.

I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight against him. It was at times like this when I felt totally peaceful, and it was at time like this when I was grateful I had him in my life.

"What are you thinking?" he asked pulling me out of my trance.

"How much I think we should see other people" I chuckled and he laughed for a second.

"We totally should" he reaffirmed in a serious voice.

"Tyler Anthony Simms I swear if you just as much look at some other girl I will…"

"I was kidding gosh woman relax" he said kissing me.

"Don't you ever dare to" I said kissing him hard.

"Never" he responded tightening his arms around me.

We made out for what it seemed hours until my phone rang.

"My brother" I spat like acid.

"911 what your emergency?" I answered the phone.

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm here; where are you?"

_"Not funny Isis, home; Now!"_

"Oh relax, don't get your panties on a bunch I'm with Tyler and we are doing our homework"

_"Okay fine but don't be late"_ he hung up and I sighted; Tyler was planting soft kissed on my stomach and looked up at me smiling.

"Good thing he thinks you will never let a guy come close to me; watchdog" I smiled closing my eyes. He kissed upwards until he reached my lips.

"You got that right" he smirked and resumed kissing me.

"We should get back ,its almost nine; Caleb will throw a fit if you're not back before ten" he said kissing my neck.

"But…" I started to complain but he silenced me with a kiss.

"I'm not going home tonight Isis" he smiled against my skin and I sighted pleased.

He buttoned up my shirt and pulled my skirt to its right place; he reached around and put his shirt on. I sat up smiling and put my hand around his neck pulling him to me, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss and lowered me to the floor for the cazillionth time.

"We should really get going" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Ugh fine" I said as he pulled away from me.

The ride back home was fun, we listened to music and once in a while I would jump into his lap and kiss him, he obviously was a little nervous due to him driving, but I could tell he enjoyed it. He held my hand the whole time and when we pulled up to my house he walked me to it, I opened the door to find my brother sitting in a big chair facing the door, he can be so ridiculous sometimes. I almost bumped into him.

"You left your back pack home" he growled shifting his site from me to Tyler and back.

"Yeah so?" I asked a little nervous.

"How do you expect to do homework without your books?" he asked in a deep tone.

"She was helping me with mine, you know I suck at Science" Tyler added calmly.

"You're late" he said looking at his watch. "Your curfew it's ten; its ten o two"

"Two minutes Caleb, chill out" I said

"I don't tolerated tardiness Isis"

"Oh my god Caleb seriously you're being impossible, let me breath, I'm almost eighteen; I am not a child"

"If you keep acting like one I'll keep treating you like one; good night Tyler" he said looking at him.

"Caleb, it's my fault she's late man, don't take it out on her, I was the one driving"

"Goodnight Tyler" he repeated; Tyler sighted and walked out the door.

"I hate you Caleb; I despise you with burning passion" I said walking up to him and telling him in his face. He only glared at me and walked away.

I could feel the urge to cry, but I didn't, I'm not going to let him do this to me.

"Goodnight Isis" he said from somewhere inside the house.

"Goodnight asshole" I yelled back walking to my room. I was so mad I walked into my room and walked to the bathroom changing not noticing Tyler sitting on my bed. I walked out of the bathroom and saw him looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

He got up and walked to me hugging me tight.

"I hate it when he treats me like this" I whispered against his shoulder.

"Three more months" he whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait" I smiled a little knowing that my freedom was three month away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys thank so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you guys like this next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the character of the covenant.**

**Isis POV**

I noticed Kate on the lunch line and she saw me immediately smiling at me, I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked when she saw my empty hands.

"Yeah Tyler already bought my lunch outside, I just came in here to get a bottle of water"

"Oh okay"

"You coming?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah hang on let me get Pogue" she answered and we walked to their table; Reid was there as well, I groaned and glared at him when he smirked at me.

"Hello gorgeous" he said noticing me, resting his back on the chair.

"Reid" I said trying to be polite instead of telling him to go get bent.

"Hey Pogue come out eat with us, Tyler's waiting outside" I said smiling at Pogue.

"Am I not invited?" Reid asked pretending a hurt expression.

"Of course you are" I said through grinded teeth.

"Why thank you, how thoughtful" He replied smirking.

"Let go" Kate said bouncing. We walked outside, it was rather sunny but the temperature was still in the low fifties, it was also a little foggy, that's the only thing I like about this town.

Tyler was waiting for us talking to Caleb and Sarah who had seated in my absence.

"Hey guys" Kate said taking a seat.

I swat next to Tyler and Reid sat next to me. I glared at him and he smirked at Tyler.

Tyler just smiled, not a real smile more like a 'I'm going to kill you smile'.

I smiled at Sarah who was content eating grapes, she offered me some and I gladly grabbed some, she is in one of my classes and when she saw me she sat next to me and we talked a lot; since is art class the teacher doesn't really care as long as we're doing the work he's fine with us talking. I learned a lot of this about her; the only thing I wonder is how the hell can someone like her, so happy and bubbly end up with some one like my brother? That was a mystery to me; I mean I know that he's very handsome and all and I can tell a lot of girls in this school would kill to be Sarah; I read the messages in the bathroom walls and sometimes it make me gag, but someone liking him for something other than physically, it amazes me how much she said about him, it was like she was talking about a whole different person. The rest of lunch was the usual, we talked and laughed, I saw my brother laugh; weird. Is like he's actually human!

"Time for class" Caleb said as soon as the bell rang. We dumped our trays and walked back into the building. My next class was English and I had it with Tyler and my brother.

We walked up to the last row of seat and sat in our usual seats, Tyler to my right and my brother to my left. I pulled out my notebook and opened it to the page where I had done the homework. My neat handwriting covered the whole page.

"You did your homework?" Caleb asked confused.

"I always do" I snapped at him "What is your point exactly Caleb"

"Mr. Simms you're wanted in administration" the teacher said and he got up and walked out of the class room. I stared as he walked out wondering what they needed him for.

"I didn't mean anything with my question Isis" he said in a soft tone.

"Well lately you've had this nasty attitude that I can only conclude you have a complaint" I said looking at him in the eyes. Those eyes that resembled mine they weren't so hard today, they were more relaxed than other times.

"I'm sorry" Did he just apologized? What the hell is going on?

"Are you running a fever or something; since when do you apologize?"

"I know I've been though lately, it's just I don't know since dad's…I really am sorry Isis I don't want you to hate me, I just want what's best for you" his eyes held pain making me want to cry so bad; I swallowed and smiled at him.

"I don't hate you Caleb, I accept your apology, and please don't think that since dad's gone I will go around and do crazy shit, I didn't need a father to tell me that then, and I don't need one now, I just need a brother, a cool brother not Sergeant Danvers" he smiled and gave me a semi-hug. I smiled back and the teacher brought the class to order.

Tyler returned about ten minutes later.

"Did we have to take any notes" he whispered when he sat down.

"No just read page fifty six, it very short and answer question one" I answered smiling at him, turning my notebook to him he saw my answer and copied it smirking.

"Thanks babe" he whispered.

The rest of the class went by slowly, we were paired into groups of three for our project, Caleb asked if he could be in our groups, I was surprised that he asked he usually just says 'you're in my group' but this time he asked nicely. Wow.

"Okay class you have the rest of the class to thought out your ideas for the project, use you're time wisely and don't fool around, I don't want to have to raise my grading strategy, because the everyone will have and F, and that's a guarantee" Professor Praly said sitting behind the huge desk.

"How about we just focus on the main topic and don't get too carried away or else it will take forever and we only have a week and a half to finish it" I offered.

"Yeah I was thinking about the same thing" Tyler said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You too are nauseating" Caleb said not looking up from the book. I looked at him and so did Tyler. "Seriously why don't you just make out and get it over with" my eyes widened and Tyler shifted uncomfortably "I might act blind but I'm not stupid" he said finally looking up. Eventhough I didn't have a mirror I could see my face right now, huge bug eyes, red cheek and mouth hanging open. My hand started to shake and I felt as if I was in a cold sweat. Tyler mirrored my expression.

"Oh relax is not like I didn't know, heck I knew before you two did" Caleb added and went back to the book. "Plus Reid told me" he added.

I swallowed hard, I didn't now what to do, this was not the reaction I was expecting; at all; I pictured him mad red throwing energy balls everywhere and beheading me.

"Are you okay with it?" Tyler finally asked.

"Are you kidding, don't you think I would have done something already if I was not okay with it?" he answered Tyler looking straight at him "The only thing I don't like is the sneaking around so from now on no more sneaking around; understood?" he said and we both nodded, I still was speechless.

All I could do was look at him, and then he nodded and continued reading; I looked over at Tyler and saw him sight in relief I sighted too and he grabbed my hand.

"Don't do that" Caleb said in a deep voice and Tyler quickly let go of my hand. Caleb started to laugh so hard he almost cried. "I was joking Tyler" he continued to laugh "God I love my self" he said grabbing his things as the bell rang. My heart was racing so hard that my chest was numb. I saw him leave the classroom laughing as the other student looked at him weird.

"Breathe"

Tyler whispered in my ear. And I let out a long breath. My body was tense and I finally relaxed, I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled a little not sure if he was really joking or not. All I know is that Reid's going to pay for this. Big time. Eventhough Caleb took it well; he still will pay for it.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about, everybody loves me therefore you're brother loves me" he laughed a little and I smiled pleased. Yep this will be a long day.

The final bell rang and Tyler and I were walking down the hall noticing not a lot of people were left lingering at school; we must have taken a long time trying to digest my brother's reaction. The parking lot was almost empty too and I we walked towards the black hummer. I spotted my brother's car still there and automatically tensed. Tyler must have felt it because his arms around my wait tightened and he look down at me and smiled a little. I still don't know about this; my brother's never this nice.

I climbed in the car almost falling; my legs were wobbling as I did. I sunk in my seat at the thought of going home. I looked over at Tyler and he looked content, he started the car and we left the parking lot. My house was about twenty minutes away from school. We went upstairs and into my room. I pulled out my homework and Tyler did the same. We completed some sheets that were assigned and I was sitting on his lap trying to explain to him his science homework, from all the sudden my door opened and we both turned to see my brother standing there.

"Door stays opened!" he said and walked away to his room followed by Sarah. She looked in and smiled grabbing the handle of my door and closing it, not before she smiled and winked "I'll deal with him" she mouthed and we both smiled as she closed the door.

"Yep I like her" I said kissing Tyler and he just chuckled.

Minutes later, I hear my brother shout something that sounded like 'God knows what they're doing in there, do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is, she's my sister for god's sake' followed by Sarah's voice 'She's almost fifteen Caleb and she has a BOYFRIEND, she's not someone you can keep on a leach now stop being such an ass and let them be' poor thing I liked her, she's history now. Then silence took over.

I have to admit this girl has guts; standing up to someone like my brother is not easy and takes a lot of courage. We returned to the homework and I kept on wondering how the argument was going with Caleb and Sarah. Not twenty minutes had passed and we heard a loud moan coming from her.

"Oh dear god" I said hitting my forehead against the desk covering my ears.

Tyler just laughed and rubbed my back.

"We are leaving. Now!" I said getting up grabbing Tyler's arm and dragging him downstairs. As we walked outside the house I could hear them, they were trying to be quiet but it wasn't working, at all.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"Anywhere, I don't care as long as it's far, far away from here"

"How about my dorm?"

"Won't Reid be there?"

"Right…how about my house?"

"Yeah okay that's better"

We drove off and were in his driveway in les than ten minutes.

I walked behind him noticing how nice his house was, i loved coming here it was very peacefull.

The mansion was painted white, outside and inside. All the furniture was white, and I mean spotless white, the curtains where made out of silk; and the stair way was made out of white porcelain and designed with a gold rail. Tyler's mom had impeccable taste. She was a very elegant lady.

"This house is so cleaned" I mumbled as we walked down the hall way upstairs to Tyler's room, he chuckled and opened the door. I love his room. He has a huge glass window overlooking the garden in the backyard, his bed was covered in white silk, and the bedpost had a design between black thorns and leaves. In front of the bed there were two white sofas; one was smaller than the other, facing the huge rotating flat screen TV.

I sat on one of the couches and looked around; he layed in bed and patted his side motioning for me to come over to bed.

I got up and went over to the bed; straddling him I leaning down I kissing him softly.

"Isis?"

"Yes?" I looked into his eyes.

"You turn eighteen in three months right?"

"Right" I smiled down at him sort of confused "What's your point Ty?"

"Will you move in with me?" he said smiling nervously waiting for my answer.

"Here?" I asked kind of not sure about this, I mean I will love to but his parents live here and that would be too weird for me, plus his dad doesn't like me very much; he has a problem wiht my responses; he called me smartass one time.

"No, to an apartment, downtown; my dad bought it for my eighteenth birthday I hadn't told you because I wanted to wait and ask you the day of your birthday but I couldn't wait any longer" he said in a rush.

"An apartment downtown?" I asked for reassurance.

He nodded and smiled nervously again.

"I'd be crazy if I said no, but I don't think my brother will be too happy about that"

"I'll talk to him"

"What about college?" I wasn't sure how that was going to work.

"We applied to the same colleges and if we get accepted in the same one, then we'll just get an apartment there, I meant in the mean while, we could stay there after your birthday and for the rest of the school year and the summer" he said.

"I like that" I lowered my head and kissed him.

He grabbed my hips and turned us so he was ontop this time.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time.

"Of course" I smiled. Living with him will be fun. The whole thing gets complicated with my brother, not to mention the fit that my mother will throw when she find out I'm moving in with a guy; unmarried. She always said I would only leave the house either for college or married. She's in for a surprised. I smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys well I just want to say thanks so much fro reading and reviewing; hope you guys like this one…enjoy.**

**Isis's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Tyler as we drove towards his house, it was Saturday and his parents had invited me to join them for dinner. At school everyone was not so shocked when they saw Tyler and I holding hands, I guess it was something everyone knew. Kate was the only one that made such a huge deal about it saying that what kind of best friend was I not telling her about this for so long blah, blah, blah.

"Relax Isis, is just like any other time when you've eaten dinner at my house"

"Yeah but they knew me back then as Isis the best friend, now they know me as Isis the girlfriend, it felt awkward when your mom called me your girlfriend" I groaned.

"What's so different this time, we're only substituting the word best for girl and I really could care less about what they think of us" he said seriously; now obviously this means he talked to them already on the subject and by his tone of voice I can tell they don't like it very much; just my luck.

"Why did they say about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know they said something to upset you so just spill it"

He sighted and looked at me for a brief second then turned back to the road.

"My dad said…he said I…you know what lets just forget about it"

"That you could do so much better"

"Isis you know that's not true, you know you're everything to me and I love you, the fact that my own father said this disgusts me but it doesn't matter they can have their opinion but that will not affect the way I feel about you" he finally said.

I tried very, very hard not to cry; tears spilled from my eyes mindlessly.

"Don't do that please" he reached and caressed my cheek, wiping the wet trail from my tears, I couldn't help it, I knew that his dad had a strong influence on Ty, and he would do whatever it takes to see that people take his word seriously, and he will act on his word too, he did it last time convincing my mom that it was probably better for me to go study in Boston with my grandmother that it was not good for a girl to be hanging aroung so many boys, and that i would never marry and so on.

We arrived at the house minutes later. Tyler pulled up to the mansion and turned the ignition off and leaned to me and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me tenderly he whispered "I love you" and felt as I f I would melt under his touch. He pulled back smiling and looked deep into my eyes.

"No matter what right?"

"No matter what" I responded and he pressed his lips to mine a second time. I was a little more relaxed when we entered the house, seeing there was no one there to receive us I sighted content; god knows the last thing I need is for his parents to be waiting for us.

"Mom; Dad?" he called out.

"Kitchen honey" his mom's voice filled the house.

We walked through the immense hallway toward the kitchen to find his parents zipping wine and laughing casually over some idiotic topic.

"Oh hello dear" She said getting up and hugging Tyler quickly.

Then she turned to me and smiled.

"Isis, I'm glad you decided to join us" she said looking me up and down and suddenly I felt over dressed. I was wearing a grey casual dress, it wasn't so fancy, made for an occasion just like this; on the waits I had a black velvet belt adorned by a rose on the broach of it, my shoes making me slightly taller and my hair was brushed to the side in soft curls. Tyler was equally as dressed up. He looked at me and smiled slightly, I knew they did this to bug us and that started to piss me off so I just smiled and went along with their hypocritical bullshit.

"Oh no, it's all my pleasure Mrs. Simms" I hugged her back and smiled wide.

I could hear Tyler chuckle silently and smiled.

"Hello Isis" His dad greeted me coldly.

"Mr. Simms" I responded with a slight smile.

"Well dinner is almost ready take a seat" She said motioning towards the stools by the bar. We walked to them and we sat next to each other looking a little uncomfortable.

"So?" she started "You're dating huh?" she smiled and I noticed his dad cringe.

"Well I knew this would happen, you two were just inseparable when you were kids, I guess it was expected, and we are glad; right Magnious?" she looked back to her husband who forcibly nodded.

"Thank you mom" Tyler said a little serious; forcing a smile.

"So tell me Isis, when did you two decided to…date" His dad asked clenching his jaw.

"Seven months ago" Tyler asked and his mom's eyes widened.

"Now why didn't we know this" she asked surprised.

"Because of that" he said pointing at his father "that's why"

I saw his dad's jaw tightened as if preventing form saying something inappropriate.

"Now look here boy, you know I do not approve of this simply because…well because I don't, but you will not throw it in my face Tyler; I am your father and you will respect me as such"

"Now, now Magnious, we have guests, lets not argue" Ha, like I haven't heard him argue before, mostly when I was here, he would give me some nasty looks.

"of course dear" he said through clenched teeth.

I simply smiled because I knew I would piss him off either way so why not make it on purpose. I squeezed Tyler's hand and he smiled a little.

"Well dinner's ready" she said jumping at the sound of the oven bell, she usually had someone else cook but every time the Simms had guests for dinner she would cook; that's something she loves.

Tyler and I got up and walked into the dinning room, the table beautifully set; white and gold plates spread all across the fancy table cloth made out of silk I'm sure; there was a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the table; at its side long white candles adorned with gold. I wonder if those where ever used.

"Okay well lets eat" she said bringing a big tray over and setting on the middle of the table. Eww, chicken. You would think that of all the time I've spent here they would have caught up on something. I sighted and could feel Tyler's gaze on me and I looked at him; he had this mortified look on his face; I calmly smiled at him. There must be at least salad.

They both served themselves and she served us too. Tyler's dad immediately began eating and she did too. Tyler too a bite and in just stared at the plate; is it alive? It looked like it, there where juices flowing out of the peace into the rise and tried very hard not to barf…at the moment.

Tyler just played with his food, looking up at me from time to time.

"What the matter hun don't you like it"

"No, mom is delicious, I'm just not hungry right now" Tyler replied.

"And what about you Isis, why aren't you eating, don't you like it?"

"Oh no ma'am I'm sure is delicious don't get me wrong, I just don't eat this"

"Well what do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"She's a vegetarian mom" Tyler said through grinded teeth.

"Oh that is nonsense, now eat honey you need it, look at your arms they hardly have any meat, you must be less than a size zero and thats not healthy, you need to eat something or else you'll waste away, now eat up" the nerve of this woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Simms I cannot do that, I've lived like this for at least six years, and if I were to eat this my stomach would be sick"

"Well that's ridiculous"

"She's a vegetarian mom, respect that" Tyler said looking at his food.

"Well I do respect that I'm just looking out for her, look at her she mustn't weight much, she needs to eat some and gain some weight, she's barely noticeable sideways" this is gone way too far.

"No offence Mrs. Simms but I think if anyone should be concerned with my weight, it should be me, and I don't mean to disrespect you in any way but I think that is none of your concern" I finished; I could feel the smoke coming out of my ears, but I tried to stay calm; this is their house after all.

"Listen now missy, you will not disrespect my wife in our own house" Magnious finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simms I dint mean to disrespect nor your wife or your house, I apologized Mrs. Simms"

"No don't, you don't have to apologize; we're leaving" Tyler said getting up "Mom, dad thanks for this evening but now if you'll excuse us we'll be going, perhaps somewhere where we're wanted; lets go Isis" he said pulling me up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Now there no need to be nasty about this Tyler, Isis I'm the one who should apologize, I'm sorry I didn't know, I hope you don't think I did it on purpose?"

"Of course not Mrs. Simms" hell fucking yeah you did it on purpose.

Tyler quickly pulled me by my hand and led the way out the house. He started the car and took a deep breath. He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"For what Tyler, none of this is your fault"

"It is for insisting for you to come today I honestly thought they would behave"

"It wasn't so different from before" I chuckled and he smiled.

I leaned to him and kissed his cheek "Our place" I whispered in his ear and he nodded.

We suddenly came to a stop as we near the cliff, it was very dark and only moonlight shone through the ambience. The ride was quiet by our parts; the sound of the air conditioning system was making me sleepy. I tried to stay awake but it was too hard. I felt him shook me a little and my eyes fluttered open.

"We're here Is" he said kissing bellow my ear. I shivered a little and sighted smiling.

"Mmhmm"

"Maybe I should take you home, you haven't eaten anything since lunch and you look tired" he said concerned turning the car on again..

"No I'm fine, I wanna stay here" I said pouting

"Are you sure?" he asked leaning towards me.

"I'm fine" I responded opening the door to go to the back of the car. He followed me and let us in the trunk to lay there while he opened the sunroof. Meanwhile I was staring at the stars; the night sky was so beautiful when it was clear.

"You know sometimes I which life was more simple" I sighted

"Me too" he reached under me and pulled me against him. His body felt warm and he smelled amazing. I love the way he smells. I often spray my bear with his scent whenever he doesn't stay over I hug my little bear and it reminds me of him.

"You smell good" I mumbled against his chest.

"You always say that"

"Because you do, I love the way you smell" he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"You smell good too" he sighted against my hair.

"Thank you" I tried to kiss his neck but the dress wouldn't let me move.

"This damn dress, I can't move"

"I could help with that" he chuckled bringing me up closer to him.

"Please do" I smiled and he laughed wholeheartedly.

He reached down to kiss me and I sighted into the kiss; his tongue slipped into my mouth softly caressing mine; hitting every right spot. I moaned as our kiss deepened and he pulled me ontop of him. My body firmly pressed against his. His hands slowly reached the hem of my dress and started to slide it up bit by bit, very slowly; gazing my skin with soft caresses. I could feel our heart beat in unison as he pressed me even more against him. Suddenly he rolled us over so now he was ontop. Our bodies perfectly intertwined.


End file.
